


On a Christmas Eve in Vienna

by Papillonae



Series: Even If You're Home Late For Christmas I'd Still Like You [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drabble, Lithuania is Late, M/M, Mistletoe, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: Short holiday drabble. A scene in which Lithuania is inevitably dragged under mistletoe with Poland.





	On a Christmas Eve in Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> On Tumblr, we have the Lietpol Secret Santa Event going on! And while I chose not to participate (since I've only just gotten back into the swing of fanfic writing,) I decided to write my own festive scenes featuring Lithuania and Poland as a very domestic couple. This one started out as a scene that had been sitting in my head, and maybe it will continue??? But for now, it's just a short scene.
> 
> Enjoy this small reupload (with minor editing) from my Tumblr page! :)  
> \- Papi

The door opened, accompanied by the metallic jingle of the silver bells that adorned the wreath. It was 7:47pm, according to the grandfather clock in the foyer.

 _Late again_ , Lithuania thought dismally to himself as he pushed himself in and tapped the toes of his boots on the rubber mat, kicking off the snow in small, white puffy vines. Both his hands were full: in one hand, a giant gift bag filled to the brim with smaller boxes of presents; in the other hand, there was what appeared to be an instrument case.

Before he could even place the items down to begin unlacing his boots, he saw someone in his peripheral with arms crossed over a long - and comfy looking - green sweater. He didn’t need to look over to know who it was.

“You’re late.”

Lithuania’s shoulders immediately fell, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. “I am  _really_  sorry, Po,” he began, “I know that it’s completely unforgivable, and I know that this inevitably happens every year whenever we’re both invited to another Christmas party away from home, but please understand that it’s been incredibly busy at work these past couple weeks…”

As he began his stream of explanations, he barely noticed how swiftly Poland took the items from his hands. Lithuania automatically began to unlace his boots once the hindrances were removed, and by the time he was done, Poland was still waiting. He hadn’t registered that Poland left the foyer to place his belongings somewhere inside Austria’s home, then returned to fetch him. Even as he was pulled out of the doorway by his arms, Lithuania continued:

“…and we’ve been preparing ourselves for our annual review from the higher ups in the Union, and my superior has been incredibly stressed regarding that financial deficit since the last quarterly…“

Poland looked up at him with a wrinkled brow. He pursed his lips, his gaze flickering between Lithuania’s face and somewhere above his head. As he guided him out of the foyer and into the threshold that opened into an open dining and living space, he forcefully moved Lithuania, as if positioning him in a certain way. Finally, Lithuania concluded his long-winded apology:

“…so I know it’s not the best excuse, but I will really try harder to leave earlier next year…” It was only when he was being forced to side-step, his arms gripped and held tightly to his sides, that Lithuania felt the need to say something. “Po, what are you trying to do?”

Now completely satisfied with his handiwork, Poland dusted the droplets of what was once a thin layer of snow off the shoulders of his peacoat. He looked up at him with a smug grin. “I’m trying to get you to shut up,” he said with a laugh, nodding up toward the ceiling.

When Lithuania also looked up, he realized the reason for his strategic placement: a small sprig of mistletoe was hung on the threshold where they stopped. The sight gave him pause to chuckle softly.  _Of course._  He looked back down at Poland, who was already on the tips of his toes, arms already wrapping around his neck and pulling him down to meet his lips in a small, polite kiss. They both smiled into each other, and as they drew back, they couldn't help but laugh.

Lithuania pressed his forehead to Poland’s. “Consider me speechless,” he said with a gentle sigh.

Poland grinned, and untangled his arms. He pulled away, arms akimbo as he looked Lithuania over from head to toe. “Good. Then let me just say–” he said with a sweeping gesture toward the dining room table, “–I’m glad you remembered your violin this time. I am  _so_  not going to sit through another year of the old ostrich hogging that nice piano of his for parlor singing.” He retrieved the instrument case from the table and all but shoved it back into Lithuania’s hands. "Besides, I've been out of practice, and the piano at home needs tuning."

Once it was back in his hands, Lithuania laid the case back on the table and opened the latches. “And you’re sure he’ll let you play this year?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Sure he will,” Poland replied with a decidedly naughty smirk. “Someone needs to take Hungary under that mistletoe before the night ends. Might as well be our gracious host.”

Lithuania laughed as he took the violin bow from the case and began to lightly apply rosin to the hairs. “It truly is the season of giving…”

Poland rolled his eyes and began walking toward the parlor. “Come on, Liet, let’s do this thing before I change my mind.” He rolled his shoulders, shaking his arms and fingers out nervously. “Hungary totally owes me one after this…”

Lithuania carefully lifted the old violin out by the neck and followed him in, all the while humming along with the caroling that was beginning in the other room.


End file.
